1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo securement straps and more particularly pertains to a new retractable cargo securement strap for conveniently securing cargo within a truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cargo securement straps is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo securement straps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cargo securement straps include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,458; 5,282,706; U.S. Pat. Des. 378,048; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,350; 3,428,331; and 2,768,004.
In these respects, the retractable cargo securement strap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing cargo within a truck bed.